Kitt's Boredom
by Storyteller Shell
Summary: Kitt is bored. What will it do? Grammar fixed.


**A gentle reminder: I don't own Micheal or Kitt but I do own my characters. **

_An old lady was walking trough the park on a bright sunny day. She sat down at a bench and said, "I wish I could tell someone a story…Oh hello there? You want to listen to a story about Kitt's boredom….alright I will tell it to you." She made herself comfortable and spoke again, " My name is Grandma Masayo. I am a grandma to Michael and Kitt. I tell stories about their family's lives. The story started…"_

One beautiful evening, a black T-top was parked in the parking lot. Suddenly, it started humming. It started up and drove around the parking lot in circles. Inside the apartment, Michael was sleeping in his bed. He twitched back and forth whenever the T-top screech around a corner. Lazily, Michael reached over to his watch.

He said tiredly, "Kitt, what are you doing?"

Kitt responded back, "I am bored. So, I am amusing myself by driving around the block."

Michael said, "You are waking everyone up. Park yourself in a parking spot and stay there!"

Kitt grumbled, "Alright, Michael. How am I supposed to amuse myself?"

Michael groaned, "I don't know Kitt. Just do it quietly!"

Michael turned over in his bed and went back to sleep.

Kitt thought, "Ho hum. Now what will I do? I can't just sit here all night.' He thought for a few minutes. Suddenly Kitt giggled, "I know what I can do. It is just the thing for me… I will play with..." A wire screen came on Kitt's computer screen. Kitt connected a few wires…

Meanwhile up in Michael's apartment, a slight sound of a laptop was loading up. Michael lifted his head slightly and then hit his alarm clock button. Kitt pause until Michael was fast asleep. By now the laptop had completely loaded up.

Kitt thought to itself, "Now… what shall I do here? I know! I'll play Spider."

So Kitt started a game of Spider. Michael tossed and turned. He pressed the alarm clock several times. But that didn't stop the annoying beeping sounds. Michael tried to go back to sleep…

After a couple hours of tossing in bed, pressing the alarm clock, and every once in an hour looked at his cell phone, dawn finally came. Michael gave up on sleeping through that beeping noise. He looked over and saw that it was 6:35am. Groaning, he got up and started walking to the kitchen for some coffee. As he was walking past his office, he heard that all too familiar annoying beeping sound! In frustration, he opened the door and couldn't believe what he saw!

Michael yelled into his watch, "KKKIIITTT!"

Kitt suddenly stopped in his game of Spider. Counting the current game, he had won 73 in a row. He quickly turned off the laptop and said nothing. Michael on the other hand was very, very angry. He stormed downstairs and outside to a black T-top sitting in the parking lot.

Kitt said, "Good morning Michael! How was your night?"

Michael glared at him, "My night was terrible because someone was not quiet."

Kitt retorted with, "Michael, I was bored. What did you expect me to do about it? At least I didn't wake anyone else up."

Michael shook his head and said, "It didn't mean that you had to keep me awake!"

Kitt said, "I had fun though. I actually enjoyed playing Spider on your laptop."

Michael yelled, "You could've at least turned OFF the sound!" With that Michael turned and went back to his apartment. He crawled back into bed and hopefully catches up on his sleep.

_Grandma Masayo concluded, "Well, that is the end of Kitt's Boredom. Was that a funny story…? I thought so too. This story occurred after the 4th season had passed. Michael had moved to an apartment and has his own cell phone and laptop. Kitt stayed with Michael as his partner. I hope you had enjoyed this story. I will see you all next time! Bye!" She got up from the bench and started to walk out of the park._

**What do you think of my new addition to the story? I want your opinion of the storytellers. You can get more information on my profile under "Storyteller". Be sure to rate the storytellers either by reviewing or by voting on the storyteller poll.**


End file.
